Kazuradrop
|-|Base= |-|Post Kingprotea= Summary Kazuradrop is the Alter-Ego of kindness, and the main antagonist of Fate/Extra CCC: Foxtail. She was created to pacify malignant and flawed code, and turn them into something either harmless or beneficial. Her main goal is to absorb all of her siblings and obtain perfection. Her other goal is to obtain the holy grail so she can wipe out all of humanity. Before the events of the story, she managed to absorb Passionlip, Meltlilith, and the majority of BB's power. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, possibly 2-A, higher via various Noble Phantasm, Varies with Brynhild Romantia and Kingprotea's id_es skills Name: Kazuradrop Origin: Fate/Extra CCC: Foxtail Gender: Female Age: A few months at most Classification: Alter Ego, High-Servant Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Absorption (Can take the powers of other Sakura-type AI while leaving their personality intact), Information Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Can enter dreams), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg) and Servant Physiology |-|Absorbed from Passionlip= Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation (Those who attack her will eventually be unable to think of anything but her), Invisibility and Stealth Mastery (Can render herself almost completely unnoticeable until she moves to attack), Statistics Reduction (Can lower her opponent's stats), Power Nullification, Paralysis Inducement, Dimensional Storage (Can be used for BFR), Durability Negation and Transmutation (Can crush virtually anything that "fits between her hands" convert it into trash data that can never be reverted into its previous state. She can store endless amounts of data in her infinitely large "Breast Valley"), Her power grows the more she loves her foe |-|Absorbed from Meltlilith= Mind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation (likely far more via Meltout. She can control anything that "flows", including thoughts, water, wind poems, speech, and music), Conceptual Manipulation (her Melt Virus can affect abstract ideas, such as skills and thought), Poison Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, and Transmutation (can turn beings into pure energy, and absorb that energy as EXP), Intangibility (Her body is composed of Phantasmagoric Liquid, making many conventional attacks simply pass through her), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Absorption (Can melt anything, physical or immaterial, and absorb it into herself, granting herself the experience, power, and capabilities of her victims), Resistance Negation (Melt Virus is able to work on Servants despite all of them resisting Data Manipulation), Rage Power (Becomes more aggressive and sadistic as the battle continues, raising her attack power at the cost of her defense), Disease Manipulation, Size Manipulation (The Melt Virus is considered a disease, and can change the size of the target to being "nano-sized"), Durability Negation (The poison of Melt Virus works from the inside first then the outside last. It melts the mind/psyche of the target, and also melts the soul), Law Manipulation, Time Manipulation (She overwrote a basic rule in the Mooncell that dealt with "The passage of time" to make herself invincible), BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation (She can send targets into another reality that is within her "heart), Empathic Manipulation (Can cause the heart to feel a certain emotion by her control over music), Non-Physical Interaction (With her melt virus she can affect the soul and other intangible objects), Statistics Amplification (By using her melt virus to earn Exp, and level up), Acid Manipulation (Via Melt Virus), Power Nullification (Can nullify skills with Melt Virus by using it as a shield), Reactive Power Level (Can turn anything organic, inorganic, tangible, or intangible, such as skills, thoughts, etc, into EXP with All Drain/Melt Virus, allowing her to progressively get stronger in battle), Damage Boost, Acausality (Type 1) |-|Absorbed from BB= Immortality (Type 1 & 5, She exists throughout all of history, and BB has Tiamat's authority, and all her data. Tiamat's inborn nature is to never experience death. BB was cut off from the concept of death), Acausality (Type 1, 2, 3, and 4, She preset her future so that she would still achieve her goal of merging with the Mooncell no matter what happens. Absorbed Tiamat's data, whose Independent Manifestation skill offers her immunity to time paradoxes. BB exists in the past, present, and future simultaneously of the entire Mooncell which has a different set of physical laws in each realm. BB was also able to come across, and exist in all realms of the Mooncell simultaneously. Despite setting one of those realms on a continuous timeloop), Nigh-Omnipresence (Exists in past, present, and future simultaneously and can freely jump between them with a "higher-dimensional perspective" of space-time), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Merged with and can control the Mooncell, which can create 8 dimensional spaces), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Her mind only - After absorbing the Mooncell, BB gained a Higher Dimensional Mind. She can simultaneously view the entire Multiverse and all its history as if it was a book.), Electricity Manipulation (Was able to summon lightning strikes), Stealth Mastery (able to remain undetected by the Mooncell while sneaking between the Far Side and The Near Side of The Moon. What she has done in the Mooncell was kept undetected, and kept secret from the Mooncell itself), Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (Can swap out physical and magical laws as she desires and create "Rules" for her games such as "No private conversations", forbidding all kinds of communication other than eye contact, and "No Return Crystals", deactivating said item's functions for as long as she wills it), Precognition (She has a higher dimensional thought process and perspective. She can see an infinity of futures, and compute every possible outcome every second, while also processing the past and future in parallel with the present), Transmutation (She threatened to turn the Main Character into a pig), Paralysis Inducement (By directing her pointer at the Main Character. He/She became paralyzed, and unable to move, or breathe), Resurrection, and Summoning (BB's Shapeshifters not only absorb other beings, but can also revive them, and make them work for her. She also summoned Robin Hood), Corrosion Inducement (BB can corrode objects), Physics Manipulation (By merging with the Mooncell, she can control the laws of physics), Power Bestowal, Power Modification, and Fusionism (BB created the Noble Phantasms of the Alter Egos by fusing and transforming the abilities of multiple goddesses, this is also how BB's Noble Phantasm "Cursed Cutting Crater" came into existence. She gave the Alter Egos their skills and Noble Phantasms), Absorption and Power Mimicry (Can break others down into data to absorb, taking their powers in the process. BB can also absorb her targets in their entirety, soul, mind, body, memories, and information with her Shapeshifters), Information Manipulation (Her Shapeshifters "meld" with its target, and overwrites the target's mind, body, and soul with it's own new information), Space-Time Manipulation (Can distort the axis of time and can freeze time and space at will with Domina Cronam, Shifted events in the timeline and reconstructed past, present, and future at the Far Side of the Moon), Life and Death Manipulation (Has the Earth Mother Goddess's Authority over life and death), Age Manipulation (Can deage her foes with the Babyfication curse), Fate Manipulation (Can decide and select the future she desires from an infinite number of futures and impose it on the world), Time Travel (Can send others backward through time, can relay information to the past or future), Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate spiritrons, digital particles that recreate the souls and memories of Servants, Masters, and NPCs and absorb them through her Self-Modification skill), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (She stole the memories of the entire student council She also took the Main Character's memories away), Mind Control (BB was able to make Rin, and Rani work for her), Illusion Creation (Can make her target see what she wants them to see, bypassing Gilgamesh's Magic Resistance to make him perceive her as Saber), Sense Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (BB took control of Gilgamesh's basic senses, and make him believe he is seeing Saber. Through use of her BB channel, she can take over the sense of hearing, and sight), Gravity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Sealing (Can seal foes in the Imaginary Number Space), BFR (She can send people to her Bug Space where they will be subject to her laws), Reactive Evolution (She modified herself to overcome the Mooncell's laws), Creation (Created the Sakura Labyrinth, the Alter Egos and her "Canine Space"), Hacking (Can hack virtually any device), Power Nullification (Aurea Bocula can nullify its target's supernatural abilities and powers. It can strip away the information and powers of others through her command over the Imaginary Number Space. Can nullify Subjective Reality negation), Telepathy (BB can project her consciousness into others, read their minds, and communicate with the affected target. BB spoke to all animals and plants from the past, to present), Possession (Non-combat applicable), Conceptual Manipulation (Can expunge the concepts of the world and its auxiliary concepts, and replace them with one of her own choosing with C.C.C. She also controls the concepts of Time , Perception of Time, space, Reincarnation, Entrances, Exits, and limits, as well as the soul), Subjective Reality (She can turn Imaginary Number Space into real number space, and turn real space into imaginary space by the use of C.C.C. BB can also make any damage "that was" into something that "was not" passively. She can travel from the Imaginary Space into Real Space, and vice versa), Void Manipulation (via C.C.C), Causality Manipulation (Via C.C.C. which can rewrite events that took place), Matter Manipulation (via C.C.C.), Probability Manipulation (Turned her E-Rank Luck into EX-Rank luck through sheer hard work and determination. Gained control over probability through Potnia Theron and can rewrite fields of luck and coincidence with C.C.C.), Curse Manipulation (Via C.C.C, turns the space affected into a cursed space), Durability Negation (Via C.C.C.) |-|Absorbed from Kingprotea= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can grow infinitely and indefinitely through her skills, Huge Scale and Grow Up Grow, Large Size (Varies, will eventually increase to Type 8), Can share a curse that constantly forces both body and mind to regress to that of a child, Can rewrite and resist the natural laws through her authority in SE.RA.PH. and her EX-Ranked Self-Suggestion Skill, Statistics Amplification, Spacial Manipulation (Can manipulate and crush surrounding space via the Territory Smashing skill) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation (Should be able to resist Authority due to having Authority of her own), and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Island level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Absorbed Passionlip’s power. Could somewhat restrain Kingprotea, but given the variable nature of her tier it is hard to determine how strong she was at that point), higher via her various Noble Phantasm, Can ignore conventional durability with various abilities, Varies with Brynhild Romantias and Kingprotea's id_es skills (Brynhild Romantia gets stronger the more she loves her target, and Kingprotea's id_es skills can greatly amplify her strength over time) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent throughout space-time, Massively FTL+ otherwise (Absorbed the abilities of BB, so should be comparable to her in speed) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Should be comparable to Servants like Saber and Berserker, who flip cars and trailer trucks with ease) Striking Strength: Island Class, possibly Multiversal+. Varies via Kingprotea's id_es skills Durability: Island level, possibly Multiverse level+ '''(Should be comparable to Passionlip in durability). '''Varies with Kingprotea's id_es skills. Domina Cronam, Potnia Theron, and Lack of Hit Detection make her hard to kill. Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping Range: Extended melee range with weapons, Tens of meters with Brynhild Romantia and energy blades, Planetary with Saraswati Meltdown, At least several kilometers with Trash and Crash, Varies with Kingprotea's abilities, Multiversal+ with BB's abilities Standard Equipment: Passionlip's ten divine weapons, which were given to Durga as well as Brynhildr's spear Intelligence: At least Genius, Likely nigh-omniscient, as she managed to outsmart BB and absorbed her power. Standard Tactics: Kazuradrop usually heavily uses her id_es skills. She particularly uses Trash and Crash for offense. She also often uses Bug Space Weaknesses: She cannot directly harm Hakuno Kishinami. She is inexperienced with her newly obtained skills that she got from her siblings, and overuse of them will tire her out. Insect Eater cannot claim combination attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Brynhild Romantia: Even If Death Do Us Apart: A Noble Phantasm based on the spear Brynhildr used to kill her lover Sigurd, it manifests in the same claws that represent the ten divine weapons awarded to Durga. Passionlip's claws detach from her hands as rocket fists, repeatedly striking her opponent over and over to stun them before she finishes her victim by crushing them with Trash and Crash. This attack becomes more accurate and damaging the more she loves her foe. This attack is effective on both men and women, due to the seeming bisexuality of the Alter Egos. Saraswati Meltout: Benzaiten's Five-String Biwa: Meltlilith's Noble Phantasm, derived from the Hindu goddess Saraswati and the Japanese Buddhist goddess Benzaiten, who preside over knowledge and the arts. With their authority, the user is able to control anything "that flows", whether it be natural phenomena like wind and water, or man-made concepts like speech, prose, and music. This takes the form of the massive vortexes that the user creates as she battles as well as the "honey" she secretes for her Melt Virus, she is able to wash away her foes' body, common sense, morals, mind, society, and civilization to such an extent that it would be classified as an Anti-World Noble Phantasm. C.C.C.: Cursed Cutting Crater: Taking advantage of her authority as the Earth Mother Goddess that is the root of all creation, the user purges the world by rewriting its events and making maximum use of the EX skill “Potnia Theron”. It is an Anti-World Noble Phantasm that outputs information like an ultra-precise 3-D Printer, overriding the previous world with the world that the user desires. The space eroded by this attack becomes imaginary space and a curse that consumes and bores a hole in reality to achieve her ends. In addition to scattering all objects inside on an atomic level and reconstructing them, it is capable of writing over and rewriting information of fields such as luck and coincidence. She can also distort the time axis by interfering with gravity fields and rewriting the law of cause and effect. When used in combat, the user’s has their familiars, the shapeshifters, engulf the target, allowing the user to wipe them out of existence unopposed. Cursed Cupid Cleanser: C.C.C.: A Noble Phantasm BB devised after growing bored of Cursed Cutting Crater. The user enters imaginary space before rewriting reality with a special version of the BB Channel Reality Marble, where she is the producer, host, and game master. She then plunges her opponent into complete chaos as she herself transforms into an "invincible nurse" that injects all the curses of Cursed Cutting Crater into her target. Bishop Staff of Rulership: BB's primary weapon, which Kazuradrop took the powers of, it normally takes the form of silver baton. Also known as Domina Cronam: Crowns of Ten Rulerships, it maximizes the user's authority as an Advanced-level AI, allowing her to freely change he "game rules" of Moon Cell, exchanging the physical and magical laws with those of her choosing at will. Even if her authority over her foes is nullified, she is still able to utilize a variety of abilities with this device in hand. Kazuradrop has all the powers of it, but she chooses to not wield the staff itself. * Domina Cronam Capitoline: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of One: the user renders themself temporarily "invulnerable" to damage or negative effects. * Domina Cronam Caelius: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Five: the user temporarily raises the potency of their magic. * Domina Cronam Viminalis: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Seven: the user fires a powerful heart-shaped beam at her foe, which BB playfully calls Sakura Beam. Imaginary Spiritron Trap: A Noble Phantasm representing BB's mastery of Imaginary Number Space, which the user can manipulate at will and weaponize against their foes. She can shape it into tendrils and "black noise" that will strip away the powers and abilities of those that come in contact with them and allow the user to alter their data to her liking, changing the nature of their existence and adding their abilities to her own with her Self-Modification skill if she so desires. She can also seal away her foes in a pocket of Imaginary Number Space to remove them from the battle. Class Skills Goddesses Divine Core: A skill that expresses being a perfected goddess from birth, it preserves the absoluteness of her mind and body, repelling all mental interference while preventing her body from aging or changing no matter how many calories she consumes. It's a composite skill that also includes divinity allowing her to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of her Divinity, allowing her to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. High Servant: An artificial Servant made by synthesizing the essence of multiple myths. In Kazuradrop’s case, her essence contains elements from 3 unknown goddesses. However, she has absorbed Passionlip, Meltlilith, and Kingprotea, and thus should hold the powers of each of their respective goddesses. Independent Action: The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. With her B-rank in this skill, Kazuradrop can stay active in the world for two days without a master. Magic Resistance: A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently, from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Kazuradrop's B rank Magic Resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for her to be affected. Presence Concealment: A+ rank proficiency in this skill renders her virtually impossible to detect even in the perception and vicinity of another Servant unless she decides to attack, upon which this skill's effect sharply drops. While Passionlip was unable to properly use this skill, Kazuradrop lacks the draw backs that prevented her from doing so. Riding: The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. This skill allows Kazuradrop to ride virtually any vehicle with proficiency. Grow Up Grow: a mutation of the "Experience Points Bonus" skill. As a result, the user is always gaining experience points, which she uses to continually grow. Huge Scale: a mutation of the "Self-Modification" skill. Due to this ability, the user will never have an upper limit for her growth, as the limit will constantly be adjusted upward as she approaches it, allowing for "infinite growth of infinite growth". At her highest she would have been able to become a "planet destroying, universal level disaster" but due to her loss of intellect overtime through her growth, she would be unable to bear this skill long and will self-destruct. However, Kazuradrop does not seem to have the same curse so it is likely she does not have the same limitations. Personal Skills Repulsion for One's Kin: A unique id_es evolved from an unknown skill. It is the embodiment of Kazuradrop's self contradictory nature. She is flawed program that is born to eliminate flawed programs. It results in a self-destructive nature that seeks out the destruction of all that is similar to the holder of this skill. It also perpetuates Kazuradrop's drive for perfection. Insect Eater: A unique id_es evolved from an unknown skill. Although limited to only Sakura-type AI, this skill allows the user to consume and seize all of the abilities of her targets, while leaving their personality intact. She used this skill to consume take all the abilities of several other Alter-Ego, in addition to 87.5% of BB's power. As a trade off to its limitation, it is able to bypass otherwise limiting factors and rules of this power. When used on non-Sakura-type AI, it instead causes the enemy to break down and seemingly be erased. Potnia Theron: The authority of the goddesses whom BB compiled and absorbed from the Abyss of the Moon Cell, which Kazuradrop took. It is the embodiment of the power of creation possessed by the mother goddesses, originating from a forgotten goddess approximately 8,000 years ago (the goddess of Çatalhöyük), and branching to Tiamat and Cybele, Ishtar, Inanna, Athena, Astarte, Gaia, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena, etc. Since all life on Earth originated from the Earth Mother Goddess, it is impossible for those born of the Earth to defy her authority as they would be rebelling against the concept of life itself, eliminating resistance to her powers and nullifying any damage she takes by making it so the attack "never happened". In addition, since the Earth Mother Goddess fed man with her blood before devouring them herself in a never ending cycle, BB/Kazuradrop also obtains authority over life and death. Her authority is such that even Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes and humanity's oldest hero, would have no counter for it when summoned as a Servant in spite of his nearly infinite treasury. Self-Modification: After breaking down and escaping the Moon Cell's influence, BB began expanding her functions rapidly, enhancing her functions but breaking down NPCs and other beings to employ as part of her memory, absorbing even Servants in the process. As a result, she is able to constantly evolve and grow even as a hyper-grade AI by absorbing the data of other beings. Kazuradrop hijacked this skill from her, and is constantly overwriting her own limitation. Babyfication: A deaging curse BB created to suppress Kingprotea, forcibly reverting the target's age back to that of a child whenever they reach or surpass a certain point. Even if one were to possess a growth skill that would age them to their prime, this curse would once again take effect to turn them back into a child. This curse is also contagious, affecting those who come into contact with Kingprotea's inner self, but can be resisted if one is well-versed in the use of curses themselves. Breast Valley: A skill that manifests in a simple trash box centered in the middle of her breasts, it can store an infinite amount of matter and information to the point that not even Passionlip itself knows its full contents. However, since the trash and dust data cannot be returned to their original shapes, it is ultimately a pointless function aside from being able to keep the remnants of her victims close to her. Masochistic Constitution: A skill that causes one to be the target of her foes' abuse in group battles. An apparently negative trait, it allows the user to function as an excellent escort due to drawing her foes' attacks away from her allies. Due to her A Rank in this skill, it has the additional effect of boosting her defensive parameters when she is attacked and eroding away at her foes' composure as they continue to attack her until they can think of nothing but attacking her directly. Unlike when wielded by Passionlip, Kazuradrop seems to be able to turn this ability on and off. Trash and Crash: Passionlip's unique id_es skill, having evolved from the Monstrous Strength skill. It allows her to crush anything, no matter how large or strong it may be, for as long as it can fit "between her hands", turning whatever they crush into trash data in the shape of cubes about five centimeters wide that can never be returned to their original forms, instantly killing them in the process. The condition is also relative, for as long as she can obtain an unbroken view of her target such that she can fit its image between her hands, she will be able to crush them regardless and completely ignoring the concept of distance. However, larger objects take longer to crush. Crime Ballet: A skill representing Meltlilith's ballet-like fighting style where she created this as one who adored ballet by adapting herself and the use of her bladed legs for combat, creating many techniques through several stories and using them while showing off her adoration for the classical dance style. Melt Virus: Also known as All Drain, is Meltlilith's unique id_es skill, having evolved from the Absorption skill. She first injects her target with a special "honey" secreted by her body, fusing parameters such as experience, skills, and capacity before melting down the target into something she can absorb and make a part of herself, regardless of whether or not it is organic or inorganic. However, she has greater difficulty absorbing the spiritual nature and skills of her foes, converting them into nutrients to use instead. Sadistic Constitution: A skill that augments one's aggressiveness during battle. An ability that is one step below the Mad Enhancement used by Berserkers, the user's aggressiveness, sadism, and attack power all increase as the battle continues, eroding away at her composure until she considers retreat an impossibility, lowering her defenses. Kazuradrop does not seem to be held back by the same weaknesses. Saint Graph Expansion: A special skill that allows her to make herself behave as if she was a liquid herself, an ability similar yet different from the Shapeshift skill that is derived from her essence as water and due in part of the influence made by Saraswati and that of the Leviathan. Monstrous Strength: A skill possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boosting their Strength by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. As a result of her constitution, Kingprotea (although it is now taken by Kazuradrop) has an EX-Rank in this skill, putting it above even Tiamat's variation and allowing her to increase her power for a long amount of time. Self-Suggestion: A skill that represents one's ability to induce a self-targeted suggestion effect. At A-Rank alone, one would be able to accomplish feats such as believing, "I will not age" to forcibly stop the aging process. However, due to Kingprotea's EX-Rank in this skill and along with her own mental instability, her mental world was beyond all understanding, render this skill somewhat underused. However, Kazuradrop lacks these weaknesses, so it is unclear how it manifests for her. Territory Smashing: Taking in the form of an attack, the user treats not a single enemy but the territory as one. This skill allows the user to manipulate and crush space around her with her attacks. Other Attacks Salome Smiles: Passionlip’s ability which increases her already monstrous attack power. Salome to Degenerate: Those who try to break her's guard immediately suffer losses to their defensive ratings. Ioannes to Cage: Passionlip’s ability, where she attacks her target and seals their ability to use conventional physical attacks. The Secret Room is the Bell's Box: Passionlip’s ability, where she attacks her foe to deal damage and stun them. Unforgivable Hilarion: a dance based on Hilarion, a character from the ballet, "Giselle", allowing her to drain magical energy from her foes with every attack to replenish her own reserves. Farewell Albrecht: a dance based on the character Albrecht from the ballet, "Giselle", pirouetting in place to become temporarily immune to all conventional attacks. The Name on the Heel is the Cursed Sword Giselle: a dance based on the eponymous character from the ballet, "Giselle", unleashing shockwaves of energy whose power increase as the target becomes more damaged. The Siren Who Burns Entrails: a dance based on the siren from the ballet, "The Prodigal Son", heating up her leg before ramming it through her target, she then proceeds to drain the life out of them to heal her own wounds. Odile, the Demon Who Invites the Prince: Meltlilith's final and most powerful dance. Based on the demon Odile from the ballet, "Swan Lake", the user furiously assaults their foe from all directions with a series of rapid kicks performed at blinding speeds before ramming their legs through their opponent's head. Manipulation of Game Rules: As an AI and an Alter Ego approaching BB's level, Kazuradrop is able to affect the Laws of the World through her authority in the Moon Cell. She primarily uses this to swap out physical and magical laws for those she prefers, overwriting the "lack of sense of time" on the Far Side of the Moon with "the lack of hit detection for Meltlilith" (now transferred to Kazuradrop), rendering her functionally invincible for as long as the law remains in place as reality perceives her as "not being struck" by any attack. Note 1: While Kazuradrop has access to all the abilities of BB, she cannot use them to the same degree as her due to lack of practice. Note 2: BB's Golden Grail has been specifically omitted from this profile due to one of Kazuradrop's main goals being to obtain a holy grail. Note 3: The original justifications for the characters she absorbed have been left in for clarity. Kazuradrop scales to all of it. Note 4: This profile applies to Kazuradrop specifically when she is in the Moon Cell. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Hiiragi Seijuurou (Masadaverse) Hiiragi's Profile (7-A Key for Kazuradrop. Speed Equalized) Aleister Crowley (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Aleister's Profile (7-A key for both of them. Speed Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Age Users Category:Air Users Category:BFR Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Creation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Disease Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Hackers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Poison Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Sense Users Category:Size Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 6